ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy of Pyke is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the Seastone Chair in the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. The head of the family is traditionally known as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. Following the War of Five Kings, House Greyjoy came to be sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their house motto is "We Do Not Sow." Members of the family tend to be attractive and well-built, with black hair. History Targaryen Era The Greyjoys of Pyke claim descent from the Grey King of the Age of Heroes. Legend says the Grey King ruled not only the western isles but the sea itself, and took a mermaid to wife. After the fall of House Hoare to Aegon and his dragons, the surviving lords of the Iron Islands fell into chaotic squabbling, leading Aegon to invade the islands to subdue them. After they bent the knee Aegon allowed them to revive their ancient custom and chose who should have the primacy among them. They chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke. The Greyjoys have largely kept themselves distant from the other Great Houses, rarely taking part in events on the mainland even when asked. A few, however, attempted to revive their old ways in some degree; men like Dalton Greyjoy and Dagon Greyjoy, who raided the coasts of Westeros and pillaged lands under royal protection. Others, like Quellon Greyjoy, attempted reform, hoping to tie their homeland closer to the mainland. The Greyjoy Rebellion The Ironborn played a very small part in Robert's Rebellion, partiicpating in minor fighting in the Reach that saw the death of their lord, Quellon Greyjoy. His son Balon then took up the title, and proved himself a wholy different man than his father. Where Quellon sought reform, Balon clung to the Old Ways, undoing many of the laws passed by his father. He immediately began to prepare for war, and in 289AC, began the first Greyjoy Rebellion. The war proved bloody, if short. Though the Ironborn managed to burn the Lannister fleet at anchor, they were repulsed at Seagard and crushed at Fair Isle. With its navy defeated, the Iron Isles lay open for assault. Robert Baratheon did not let it wait long. Stannis Baratheon subdued Great Wyk, while Barristan Selmy took Old Wyk. Tywin Lannister also lead an assault, but it was Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark - accompanied by lords and knights from across the realm - that assaulted Pyke itself. After pulling a tower down upon the head of Balon's second-to-last son, the invaders rushed the fortress, engaging in bloody fighting for every inch they took. Balon Greyjoy was brought to King Robert in chains, bending the knee and swearing the Iron Islands to the Iron Throne once again. War of Five Kings The Invasion of the North As the War of Five Kings begins in earnest, Robb Stark sends his childhood friend Theon Greyjoy home to Pyke, hoping that he can win his father Balon over to Robb's side. This fails, however, the Greyjoy Lord denoucing both his son and the offer he was given, choosing to name himself King of the Iron Islands. The Iron Isles launch an invasion of the North, taking Moat Cailin and Deepwood Motte, amoung other strongholds. Theon is ordered to the North as well - but abandons his father, fleeing to Riverrun and to Robb Stark. Theon fights beside his friend for the duration of the war, though he does not engage his countrymen in open battle. The rest of the Greyjoys fight on, though Robb's quick return brings their raids to a grinding halt. Word soon reaches the reavers of Balon Greyjoy's untimely death - ending the Invasion, and leading to the surivivng Ironborn war parties retreating back to the Isles. The Kingsmoot Euron Greyjoy returns to the Iron Islands after the death of his brother, just in time to put his name forward in the Kingsmoot. Two other Greyjoys also stand as candidates - Victarion and Asha both put their names forward, along with other Ironmen, such as Dunstan Drumm, Gylbert Farwynd, and Erik Ironmaker. The Ironborn elect Euron, foiling the plans of Asha Greyjoy, who flees to Ten Towers. The Crow's Eye launches a new invasion - this time, to the south. The Invasion of the Reach Euron Greyjoy initiates a massive attack on the Reach, conquering the Shield Islands and parts of the Arbor, and threatening Oldtown. The Redwynes, now disengaged from the war to the east, return home, begging King Renly Baratheon for aid. This he sends, and soon the Ironborn begin to lose ground. Euron instructs his brother to head east to find Daenerys, but the Redwyne patrols prove too thick, and he cannot break through. The Battle of the Shields Euron Greyjoy, finding himself unable to make inroads in the Southern resistance, retreats to the Ironborn-held Shield Isles. He attempts to summon more men to him, but the losses he has already taken and the workings of Asha Greyjoy, Aeron Greyjoy, and Rodrick the Reader back in the Isles sees him unable to draw new levies. The Redwyne fleet, however, swiftly approaches, bolstered by ships sent from the Crown. Euron and his fleet go out to meet them, in a terrible sea battle called the Battle of the Shields, the Ironborn go down in defeat. Euron is slain, his army broken, and the surviviing Ironborn swiftly make their way back to the Isles, word of the defeat in hand. The South Strikes Back Flushed with victory, their lands their own once more, the Reach makes ready to invade the Isles, both in retaliation and to return it to the fold. Winter, however, is upon them, and the seas grow stormy and dangerous. The Redwynes decide to wait for the early storms - oft the worst - to pass, knowing that they can use the time to reoutfit their fleet, while the Isles boast no such luxury. Bending the Knee With Euron dead, many of the Ironborn turn to Victarion as their new King. The brutish Greyjoy however has no idea how to handle the situation, knowing that once the first few months of winter had passed, the Reach would come for them all. He turns to Asha, opting to follow her advice, and the young Greyjoy sends word to her brother Theon, who still served at King Robb Stark's side. She offers the North their fealty and their navy, providing they protect them in the event of a war with the South. Robb, after some convincing, agrees, and sends word to King Renly in King's Landing that the Iron Islands now swear to Winterfell, though they would pay reparations for their raiding in the south. The Stag King, his armies depleted and winter upon him, decides not to engage the four northern regions to secure a series of barren rocks. He accepts, the Redwynes stand down, and the Ironborn bend the knee to both Asha Greyjoy, and Winterfell. Years of Peace Many of the Ironborn chafe beneath the rule of the North, seeing the mainland's division as an opportunity to gain independence. Victarion, at Asha's urging, assures them that they are only biding their time, and mean to revolt when they have regained their strength. Asha then sets out to secure the Isles, never intending to go to war with the North. The Harlaws, her blood relatives, support her fully. A marriage to Gran Goodbrother sees House Goodbrother at her side as well. With the two largest houses in the Isles backing her, most others fall back into line. Recent Events Members of House Greyjoy Family Members *Asha Greyjoy, Lady Paramount of the Isles **Gran Goodbrother ***Balon Greyjoy, Died in Infancy in 310 ***Vickon Greyjoy, Drowned to death in 358 AC **** Catelyn Greyjoy (Reed), Vickon's Wife, Drowned to death 346 AC ***** Quenton Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles ****** Anya Greyjoy (Harlaw), Quenton's Wife ******* Aeronn Greyjoy ******* Vickon Greyjoy ******* Gwyn Greyjoy ******* Nute Greyjoy ******* Maron Greyjoy ***** Dalton Greyjoy ****** Eira Greyjoy (Goodbrother), Dalton's Wife ******* Torwyn Greyjoy ***** Harras Greyjoy **** Walda Greyjoy (Frey), Vickon's Second Wife ***** Sif Greyjoy ***** Tyr Greyjoy ***** Ashara Greyjoy ***** Rodrik Greyjoy *** Gwin Greyjoy *** Erich Greyjoy **** Hild Greyjoy (Volmark) ***** Harren Greyjoy ***** Marra Greyjoy *** Helya Greyjoy *** Asta Greyjoy *** Urrigon Greyjoy **** Hana Xos, Summer Islander Salt Wife ***** Euron "Blackjoy" Greyjoy ***** Jadho Greyjoy **** Asha Greyjoy (Tawney) ***** Erin Greyjoy ***** Baldur Greyjoy ***** Urrigan Greyjoy *** Andrik Greyjoy Past Members *King {Balon IX Greyjoy}, fourth son of Lord Quellon. King of the Iron Islands. Died from a fall. **Alannys Harlaw, his wife. ***{Rodrik Greyjoy}, his eldest son. Slain at Seagard in the Greyjoy Rebellion. ***{Maron Greyjoy}, his second son. Slain at Pyke in the Greyjoy Rebellion. ***Lady Paramount {Asha Greyjoy}, his daughter. Lady Paramount of the Isles ***{Theon Greyjoy}, his third son. Hostage and ward at Winterfell, he abandoned his father's cause to serve with King Robb Stark. Remained in his court till death *{King Euron III Greyjoy}, fifth son of Lord Quellon and King of the Iron Islands. Called the "Crow's Eye". Dies in the Battle of the Shields. **his mongrel sons, born of salt wives taken from across the world *{Victarion Greyjoy}, sixth son of Lord Quellon. Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. *{Aeron Greyjoy}, eighth son of Lord Quellon. A priest of the Drowned God. Called the "Damphair". Quotes Category:House Greyjoy Category:Iron Islands